


Новое начало

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [21]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Новое начало

Кровь застывает в жилах, а сердце бьется так громко. Пиа никогда не была так воодушевлена и напугана одновременно. Сейчас она в последний раз пройдет по храму, который за эти годы стал ей настоящим домом.

Пиа осматривала последний этаж храма, где частично не было крыши. Так было сделано специально: здесь вырастили цветы, траву, кусты, даже несколько деревьев. Это место можно было назвать садом на крыше. Говорят, что за цветами здесь часто ухаживает Солк Торан, но его никто никогда не видел за этим занятием. Пиа знала, что это правда. Мастер сам говорил ей об этом: он ходит сюда в те дни, когда не может заснуть, и в те дни, когда за окном очень солнечно. Он не любит выходить в сад во дворе потому, что там всегда слишком много людей, поэтому он предпочитает последний этаж. Сейчас мастера тут не было – у него было занятие с новопоступившими детьми, но были несколько мальчишек, Пиа знала, что это они придумали устроить тут сад и постоянно ухаживают за ним.

Спустившись дальше, Пиа обошла весь этаж: здесь располагались комнаты учеников и учителей, а также чертог. В него Пиа зашла с радостью: когда мастер над книгами Гури Этон узнал главные новости, то сам отобрал для нее книг и свитков в дорогу. Он также положил ей несколько инфокарт.

Сам чертог был залом с высокими стенами, где стояло целое множество полок, а на них такое же нескончаемое количество книг. Когда-то этот храм был заброшен, и хоть после его восстановления прошло уже много времени, некоторые книги и потайные ходы до сих пор не найдены. Пиа сама открыла один из таких проходов: оказалось, что из ее спальни можно было попасть в сад на крыше, если знать, что и где нужно нажать.

Третий этаж мало чем отличался от прошлого: тут были спальные комнаты, но уже в меньшем количестве. Остальное место занимали комнаты для обучения, залы и комнаты, в которые никому из учеников нельзя было заходить. Пиа знала, что в большинстве из таких комнат хранятся световые мечи, голокроны и разные старинные знания; были также комнаты, назначения которых Пиа не понимала, но намеривалась узнать эту загадку. О них она узнала через те же потайные проходы.

На втором этаже жили раненные, Дикие Бойцы и просто те, кому нужен был приют и защита. Тут была небольшая библиотека, спальни, залы, странные комнаты и большая столовая.

Первый этаж нравился Пие больше всего. Помимо Большого зала и целой кучи залов для тренировок, тут была галерея. Вернее, это был зал, на стенах которого были старинные рисунки, надписи и иероглифы. Некоторые мастера верят, что в них содержится какое-то тайное послание или ключ. Сюда же принесли различные голокартины и гору информации о культуре разных народов.

Снаружи же был огромный сад, после которого шли лес и горы. Благодаря такой защите, храм остается незамеченным долгое время. Говорят также, что он зачарованный, поэтому видят его лишь некоторые. Это, конечно, сказки для тех, кто только поступил сюда – для детей. На самом деле храм был подобием голокрона – его могли спрятать и обнаружить только джедаи. Джедаев, как таковых, в храме не было, но были мастера, которые полностью познали Силу. Их здесь и называли джедаями.

Вернувшись внутрь храма, Пиа обнаружила стоящего в дверях Большого зала Колина. Он выглядел немного грустным: Пиа подумала, что тренировка Диких Бойцов прошла неудачно. Когда она подошла к дверям, он поднял на нее свой взгляд и все так же грустно улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, - начал Колин. – А я ведь тебя вспомнил. Вернее, мне сказали твое имя - и я вспомнил.

Пиа не знала, что на это сказать. Она просто улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула, вспоминая Колина в детстве. Он был совершенно непоседливым ребенком. Немного постояв в тишине, она сказала:

\- Твои родители всегда были добры ко мне – спасибо им за это.

\- Да, - Колин погрустнел еще пуще. – Я скучаю по ним, если честно.

\- А я скучаю по теплому одеялу, которая твоя мама давала мне в холода, - мимо пробежала кучка новеньких, толкаясь и куда-то спеша.

\- К слову, это было мое любимое одеяло, - он усмехнулся. – И я всегда не мог заснуть, когда мама забирала его. Только потом, когда она приходила ко мне снова и говорила, что ты не будешь мерзнуть, я засыпал.

\- Еще раз спасибо, - протянула Пиа. – Знаешь, я бы никогда не поверила, что ты пойдешь в Диких Бойцов.

\- Я бы тоже не поверил, - они оба засмеялись. – Но в какой-то момент мне захотелось сделать что-то стоящее, и я услышал про них, - он немного помолчал и продолжил. - К слову, никогда бы не поверил, что ты станешь джедаем, - он опустил взгляд на ее пояс, где висел световой меч.

\- А я и не джедай, пока что, - Пиа сняла меч с пояса и протянула Колину. Он взял меч и начал его рассматривать.

\- Так значит, это правда? Ты уходишь? – Колин вернул ей меч, а Пиа коротко кивнула. – И куда пойдешь?

\- Есть один план.


End file.
